


cold day

by yabokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, caring boyfriend, yachi is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabokuto/pseuds/yabokuto
Summary: just Osamu taking care of his sick girlfriend
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	cold day

**Author's Note:**

> some soft osayachi before the year ends because i needed it

December. It was snowing for two days now. The perfect weather to be sick.

The blond girl was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket her boyfriend gave her, their black kitten on her lap.

She was looking for a movie to watch tonight on the television.

“Is a Christmas movie good?’’ she calls out to the man in the kitchen.

“Yeah sure, sounds good for me.’’ he replies.

The tall grey haired man was making hot tea to get warmer along with a bowl full of chocolates the girl loved.

When he came to the living room, putting the tray with everything on the side table, he looked at his girlfriend with a little bit of worry.

“You still look pale, you should rest more instead of watching the movie tonight Hitoka…’’

It’s true, Yachi Hitoka was feeling sick since the morning, probably a cold due to the weather. But she slept almost the whole day and didn’t want to miss the occasion to watch a movie with her beloved. After all, Osamu is pretty busy around Christmas time, it’s the only time she can be alone with him. 

She smiled “I’m fine Mumu, don’t worry, I slept a lot and you took care of me the whole day instead of working!’’ her smile is getting bigger “So just enjoy the time we have together, please?’’

Osamu chuckled, she was right, as usual. 

He still decided to check her temperature to be sure she was alright. The man took the thermometer— which was still on the side table because he made sure to check her fever wasn’t too high —and brought it to the little girl's mouth.

Yachi opened her mouth frowning a little because her boyfriend didn’t want to listen to her.

They waited a few moments before the thermometer displayed the result. 

38,6°C.

Osamu frowned, it wasn’t that bad but the fever was still here. Way better than the 39,2°C she had in the morning though.

The blondie looked up at him, putting her bottom lip out and reaching her hand to her boyfriend’s hoodie sleeve, slightly pulling on it.

“Come on, it’s alright… Sit with meeee…’’ she was whining to make him capitulate.

Of course, the grey haired was expecting it and didn’t cede right away. But Yachi really wanted to be with him, so she insisted. 

She used her puppy eyes, it always works.

“Honeyyyyy… Sit with meeee, pleaaaase…” 

Osamu stared at her face, she was adorable, was it because of the light fever? or because she was still tired? He doesn’t know, but her face looked adorable, the face you can’t refuse anything.

He sighed and sat down beside her. Yachi cheered and smiled big, big enough to make her tired eyes crinkle on the side. Osamu couldn’t do anything but smile too, it was contagious, even more than her cold.

The girl wrapped her arms around her boyfriend tightly and nestled her face against his side, slightly rubbing her head against it, just like a cat would do.

The boy laughed at this, he knows it means she’s going to fall asleep soon, it’s always like that. His girlfriend was turning into a cute cat when she was tired.

He brought one of his arms up and put it around her shoulders.

“You’re gonna sleep?” he asks.

She puffed her cheeks “I will not!”

Osamu started the movie and brought his free hand to his girlfriend's hair, gently playing with them.

He can hear her doing those cute noises he loves so much.

The girl’s voice was quiet, as if she was telling him a secret.

“I’m not falling asleep… I’m just enjoying your warmth okay?”

He hummed in response.

“You’re so warm, are you a human heater?” it made him giggle “I’m serious… Thank you a lot for today, Mumu… You’re such a caring boyfriend, you don’t know how lucky I am to have you.”

Her voice was getting quieter and a smile started to grow on her lips.

“I promise I’ll be better tomorrow, so I’ll take care of you, okay? I love you, darli-”

Her breath is getting steady. She fall asleep before finishing her sentence.

The girl looked really happy and in peace.

Osamu smiled softly at this sight.

He leaned down to press a kiss on the top of her head and murmured a little ‘I love you too’ against it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone liked it :) 
> 
> twitter : @yabokuto


End file.
